Meet a Demon
by DarkBane95
Summary: The PowerPuff meets a new character and guide him in a new word, discovering many new things and people forming friendship and Love.


_**Bane **is my personal character, in this story he meet the PowerPuff girls forming a friendship with them, __discovering many new things and people and finding out what love is._

**Chapter 1 - ****First**_** Meet**_

In a black world a boy was sitting on a throne, he is the king of that world, a world of monsters and demons. The boy was watching from a dark vortex mirror the planet Earth, one day that boy decided to leave his world, and go to the human world, a world full of people, criminals but especially heroes.

The city of Townsville is a beautiful day while Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup take a break, while floating in mid-air, to regain their energy before they go and fight again with a Black Monster wrecking Townsville. The RowdyRuff Boys were watching from the top of a building.

"Haha so what ya think about the new toy that pop gave us ?!" Brick yelled at the girls.

his brothers stated began to laugh at the girls.

The PowerPuff still trying to stop that monster exhausted, Bubbles get captured. " BUBBLES !" yell her sisters

"Hahahaha " the three boys so sure about their victory started to laugh.

"let's go" said Buttercup

"No, that monster might hurt her if we attack, we need a plan !" Blossom said to her sister

"I can't wait for that we should-" the green Puff is interrupted by a loud noise.

"What the-" The RowdyRuffs said

Suddenly, a Darkish vortex on the shores of Townsville expands dramatically. The clouds circling around it spread out and the vortex becomes a dark red color. Suddenly, a bright dark red light coming from that ... then a mysterious male figure save Bubbles and begins to attack the monster, suddenly grasping with his hand the neck of the monster the figure of this guy starts to become clearer, it is a boy with dark black hair, red blood eyes, wearing a black jacket coat with the ends and sides of pure white. He also wore a red shirt with three zippers on it, white pants with metal belts and black boots with three gray belts on it.

"Whoa" Bubbles said.

Right before the monster would have attack again, this boy start to press the throat of the monster while The monster screams in pain trying to get free. He just keeps an big grin on his face while saying nothing. The PowerPuffs and The RowdyRuffs watch in shock such strength. Suddenly, the monster doesn't move anymore then the boy dropped him on the ground. Both Boys and Girls are speechless while looking at the monster dead body.

"You ok ?" asked the boy to Bubbles

"Y-yeah t-thank you" she said while blushing and hiding her face.

"Tch, you BASTARD" Butch yell at the boy while going to him at full speed to attack.

The boy defends both of them blocking with just one hand then looking at Bubbles he say "better if you walk away from here" then Bubbles go to her sisters.

Whit a powerful attack he made Butch fly to the ground then smile with a big grin.

"You're dead !" yell Brick while attacks the boy on his back. Blossom then defend the boy saying "cavalry should be reward"

"Hehe thanks" the boy said

"How dare she !" Brick thought with anger. "Boomer, show them your new move" he said to his brother.

"with pleasure" his blue brother said with a smile. Then in a instant he is surrounded with a Blue flames and lightning. "Ready or not here I come" said Boomer.

The boy aware of the attack goes to protect Blossom "Look out" he said.

"move!" "watch out" Bubbles and Buttercup say worried for their sister when a powerful explosion make everyone fly back, but then an expression of surprise.

"Where..." Boomer looks around when a voice interrupt him " Up here !" the boy said with a smile while Blossom is still confused.

"HOW did you get UP THERE !" Boomer asked with anger.

"Who are you ?" Blossom asked him. The boy looks at her with a smirk that makes her blush. The he look back at the RowdyRuffs clenching his fists "if you three don't leave.. I'll get serious" the boy said with a big grin.

The three RowdyRuffs look at the boy with a death glare when "I'm out, that was my best move" said Boomer, "Damn... me too then" said Butch.

"Then is just me and you Punk !" said Brick.

The boy look at him with a smile "I give you a fair warning.. I won't hold back !" he said. " ME EITHER !" Brick replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
